Knightfall: Season 1
The Knight's Funeral brings many heroes together in one place. Stories were shared. * Several random gunners begin firing at the Funeral attendants, and it becomes clear that the city is in peril. * The Avenger, Lad Luminous and Lorelei take action, swiftly knocking the gunmen out of the mix. * The group runs into a big orange blob, later identified as Ghrellin. The battle goes on until the creature turns into a fat kid, who is quickly taken care of. * The group heads to the bridge and begins fighting Doctor Null's self replicating Ant-bots. * When the bots were defeated with the help of Galeas, the Knight's former master, Null decided to blow up the bridge. The group saved everyone they could see before the countdown reached zero. * The Angel congratulated the group for their heroism, inviting them to join the League of Heroes. The group refuses, but agree to be the protectors of Emerald City, taking the name of the Knight's Vanguard. * The Angel parts from the group after giving Lad a Key, saying that he would know where it belonged. * Galeas congratulates the group, not realizing they hadn't joined. * Galeas brings the group to Folstad Manor, graciously invited by the Avenger. The stay is brief, however. * The group heads to the Knight's mansion, searching for whatever the Knight wanted Lad Luminous to find. A message was waiting for them. * "Andy. If you're seeing this, then I'm dead. Sorry if I'm the one telling you first. I gave your key to someone I trust very much. I'm downloading some information into your Watchman, including the names of some people I'd like you to meet, and the location of my secondary stronghold that I set up for you in case... well for when I died. Andy... I'm sorry I'm not gonna be there for you anymore." --Noah Driskoll, A.K.A. The Knight * Following the Knight's coordinates, the group is led to the Knight's secondary Stronghold, the location disguised as a shipping yard. Inside was a car gifted to Lad and a sonic-enhancing choker for Lorelei. * The Avenger broke off from the group and pursued a driver who appeared to be drunk. * Upon further investigation, the driver (Simon Boticelli) turned out to be a rapist, whose victim (Carol Frank) was fighting him off. While he was driving. * The driver claimed he'd be back on the streets in an hour, so Avenger brought him back to the Stronghold and placed him in the one-man cell. unbeknownst to the heroes, the man had a tracking chip implanted under his skin. * Soon after the man is placed into the cell, an attack is launched on the stronghold by none other than Mario Boticelli. Attracting attention from the league, the group acquires the aid of the reluctant Sky High, a scientist with a penchant for weather control. * The fight raged on, ending only when Black Earth, the human embodiment an ancient African Earth deity, showed up and saved the day, parting the group with a message. * "Beware the Gardener" --Black Earth * The league takes over the case against Simon Boticelli, leaving Sky High behind to aid the group. * The group is dispatched by Woronoff to Russia to aid in taking down Baba Yaga, the First witch. * The Vanguard responds as Ghrellin attacks a public restroom, successfully waking the sleeping teen that the beast inhabits. * The vanguard responds to a bank robbery by Mindbender, only to succumb to his psychoactive touch. * The team begins to investigate a series of murders that began with the death of the Knight. * The first scene the group is alerted to is investigated by Lorelei. She spoke to three witnesses, all of whom saw nothing, and deduced that a roughly man-sized blob was going around murdering folks. The neighbors noticed a breakin three days earlier, however. * On the second crime scene, the team decides a group approach is a better strategy. Yellowstar had been burned alive. The witnesses to the crime said: ** Thought that if she hadn't been super, this wouldn't have happened, ** Said they saw a flash of blue, followed by a gout of flame * Jumpin' Jack Flash Assigned a protection mission to Sky High, although he wasn't supposed to. The client was none other than Senator Maxwell Watts. The assignment was to take place at a Mutant's Rights rally, as the Senator had recently received multiple death threats, mostly from anti-mutant churches. * The vanguard notices a blue flash and jump into action. Lad luminous runs toward the flash on the shoulders of the crowd, while the other two fly into what ends up being a portal. After a brief fight, the team confronts the assassin. As they nearly get him to confess, the Angel crashes through the roof and plunges his flaming sword through the helpless assassin. Lorelei had always been vocal about her distrust of the Archangel, but now Lad Luminous and Sky High were in the same position. * The team is summoned away to Russia by Stanislov Woronoff, Andy's Master in the magical arts, and the Archmage of Russia. They are tasked with hunting down the fearsome witch Baba Yaga, who had recently awoken and already had eaten a fair amount of children. Woronoff was also using this as a learning opportunity for Lad Luminous. * Lorelei gets separated and is kidnapped by Baba Yaga, who says that they are two of a kind, or similar at least. * The group catches up to Baba Yaga, but the cunning witch gets away, flying off on her fabled mortar and pestle. * Galeas approaches the Vanguard, revealing that he has obtained a spell to take him directly to the Holy Grail. He also reveals that he is dying. * The group searches for the required ingredients: ** God's Wrath made Physical, which SK interprets to mean fulgurite–hollow, glass-lined tubes with a sandy outside made by lightning striking (generally) beach sand. ** Red Sage, Which was obtained from LL's contact, Earl. ** The pelt of a Lion, which the group traveled to South Africa to get. In the process, SK and LL had to rescue LO from a gang of kidnappers. * When the ingredients are gathered, Galeas adds the final ingredient to the spell--His hand. * The group sets off through a desert oasis in search of the grail, only to be met by Archangel. All they can do is run. As they retreat through the portal, Galeas fends off Archangel to give the team more time. As the portal closes, they see Archangel's sword plunge into Galeas, killing him. * The Archangel manages to prevent the portal from closing briefly, managing to catch Lad Luminous' Cape. the team manages to barrage the arms back into the portal, which finally closes * Sky High warns the team about the orbital death laser that the League of Heroes controlled, finally choosing the Vanguard over the League. The team vacates the Secondary Stronghold, heading for a tertiary Stronghold, called the Vault, found in the Knight's Crime Computer. * The team gets called in by Senator Watts, under the guise of continuing the investigation into the deaths of several Supers. Upon arrival, however, They discover the body of Senator Watts, and are almost immediately surrounded by HOLDING and taken in for murder. * Lorelei and Sky High were taken to the powered side, taking SKs Gauntlets and putting a Power Dampening Shackle around LO's neck. They quickly get to work on a plan to escape. * Lad Luminous is taken to the non-powered section, having been stripped of his amulet. * * Almost immediately after settling back in, the team is called away to a bizarre floating pirate ship in the middle of the city, causing mayhem. * The team is overwhelmed with Zombie pirates, Narrowly escaping in tact. Lorelei emits a giant purple sonic blast, which destroyed the ship and all of the pirates. * Lorelei is badly cut on her leg during the zombie pirate kerfuffle, and Sky High lost a couple of fingers. The team seeks out medical help. They get to the waiting room at the ER, and are asked to fill out forms. * A man wearing the name tag of Doctor Abaddon waves them back and begins treating them. Lorelei, however, is her mouthy self to this obviously sinister inhuman being. * Doctor Abaddon calmly begins to stitch up Sky High's hand, without washing his hands or administering Anesthetic. It hurts SK a little, but Doctor Abaddon is quick and diligent. He begins to try to make a deal with the group; in return for a single soul, he would defeat the Archangel, who he also revealed to be a mere Cherub, in the inevitable battle to come. * The team returns to the Stronghold, and Sky High notices that Lorelei's leg has turned Gangrenous. Left with no other option, other than amputating the leg, Sky High agrees to Doctor Abaddon's deal under his breath, under the condition that he also heal Lorelei. in response, a fluttering of wings could be heard, and Lorelei's leg was healed. * * I swear, this will be finished eventually.